Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas-assisted injection molding of thermoplastic articles. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a mold having an improved means for injecting a fluid such as a gas into an injected thermoplastic material. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a process for injection molding a thermoplastic article wherein a fluid such as a gas is injected into the molten thermoplastic through an improved plug which permits passage of the fluid therethrough but which prohibits flow of thermoplastic material therethrough.